nitromefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joymanji
Joymanji is a spoof of Jumanji, of course. It is a happy board game that comes to life. Plot "Oh boy! My very own game!" said Johnny Wernheim, a nine-year old boy who just got a new game called Joymanji. Once they got home, Johnny and his family opened up the game. A terrible beam zapped Johnny's family in, then the game grew and grew and grew and grew until it was the size of a forest. Levels Level 1 "Oh no! What'll I do?" said Johnny. "Looks like I have to communicate with the level elements" said Johnny. You must climb dancing trees, then dance with them. Level 2 This level takes place at a spa, but the items in the spa come alive. You'll need to jump over them. Level 3 You'll have to avoid the snakions, snakes and scorpions combined together. Then, Johnny's sister will be in a robotic suit, attacking you. You'll have to knock out the batteries, then you get the Missile Mauler. Level 4 This level takes place in Dreamland, where all of Johnny's good dreams are. You'll have to bounce on clouds. Level 5 This is where everything that Johnny likes is, but it's alive and you must attack it. Level 6 Johnny's favorite things (color, animal, food, etc.) are here and make paths. You must take the right paths to get to the boss, A.K.A. Johnny's brother, which is now a super villain. You'll get the Blast Ball. Level 7 This is a playground that is alive. Attacking it makes it laugh, and making it laugh means you can get past it. The laugh only lasts 5 seconds, then you'll have to attack it again. Level 8 This level involves fairy tales and nursery rhymes. It is a maze which you must get through. Level 9 This is a time level, where you must run through stages of time. The boss is Johnny's dad, who controls storms. You get the Super Shoes, which can allow you to run very fast and start tornadoes. Level 10 Johnny rides a horse through this level, and you must race against time. Level 11 You must climb beanstalks and slide down brick walls in this cloud level. Level 12 You run through a trapped room. The boss is Johnny's mom, who can set traps on you. You get the Trap Trekker, which allows you to find, set off, make, and control traps. Level 13 This is a shamrock patch, where you must jump on the right shamrocks. Land on the wrong one and something unlucky will happen, like having to start the game all over. There is also a secret shamrock which can be unlocked by jumping on a sequence of shamrocks. The secret shamrock lets you either skip the next level, which leads you to the end, or play a few levels of the sequel. Level 14 Johnny is lost in a tunnel of nightmares. Last Level Johnny immediately has to battle his grandma, which is a combo of all bosses. Johnny attacks automatically, then he says he has to combine the weapons together. A screen shows all the weapons, and you get to combine them together in any way, then name it. There are also some layouts which automatically have a combination and name. You must battle grandma with your weapon.